


Save Me

by kryssyv



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brunch, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, a little occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryssyv/pseuds/kryssyv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana had been invited to brunch at the Lecter household, and had been in happy mood until she heard a loud scream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot, murder family fluff i thought of. Is a little occ, but I hope you enjoy it either way! I'll do more or add on if people REALLY like it :)

The Sunday was lazy and lovely, and Alana only wore comfortable clothing. She had on tennis shoes, baggy pants, and an oversized, navy blue sweater. She didn't care what her friends thought- after all, they didn't judge. Hannibal would be in a fancy, silky robe, Will in his usual shirt and boxers, and Abigail in her whatever cartoonish pajamas she felt like wearing.

Brunch was a time for catching up, laughing, and spending time with good friends. But most of all, Hannibal's too good to be true food. Alana had to admit that his specialty was certainly breakfast.

Alana licked her lips as she knocked on the door, already tasting the bacon and eggs Hannibal was cooking right now. When no one answered, she glanced at her phone to see if she were early. It was 10:10, so that meant she had been ten minutes late. The woman shrugged, and slowly pushed the door open, letting herself in.

She was about to search the kitchen for anyone when suddenly she heard the screech of a girl.

Abigail?

She was unprepared, and didn't have anything that could be a weapon on her. Alana searched quickly around herself, and grabbed a heavy vase with flowers. The girl's screaming was heard throughout the house again.

"No! Please don't, I'll do anything!"

Alana headed up the stairs quietly, and her hands shook because she was nervous of what she was going to find.

"Oh god, why! What did I ever do to deserve this?"

She had reached Hannibal's bedroom when suddenly, Abigail's pleads had been followed by laughter. Confused, Alana peeked through the doorway to see Hannibal pinning down the teen's arms on the bed, with Will to the side of her.

The curly haired man smirked down at the sight of her, and both him and his lover exchanged glances. Then, teasingly, Will lifted up Abigail's pink top and stopped midway. Alana stiffened, ready to barge in.

"Well, here it comes Abby." Will grinned, lowering his head. "Here comes the tickle monster!" His mouth pressed up against her tummy, and her eyes widened in panic and delight. He made raspberries against her skin as his hands tickled her sides.

Abigail squirmed beneath him, the pitch of her laughter getting higher and higher. Her legs kicked and twisted, and she tried to wiggle out of her father's easy grasp.

"No! You cruel man! Not the tickle monster!" She yelled between laughs, and Hannibal let out a quick chuckle, amused by her lighthearted begging. He buried his head in her soft, dark hair, and watched as his daughter gets attacked by the so called tickle monster.

Alana gave out a relieved smile. She looked back at her hand that held the heavy vase, and silently made her way back downstairs to laugh it off. The house echoed with the teen's giggles. Alana put the object back to its rightful place, and glanced at the dining room. To be honest, she wasn't that hungry anyway.

The woman crawled back upstairs and stood at the doorway, rolling up her sleeves. When Abigail opened her eyes, she gasped happily at the sight of her, panting hard from all the laughter she produced. Alana smirked mischievously, and the teen only beamed at her.

"Save me!" The girl cackled.

Hannibal and Will shot each other another glance, then one at Alana. She walked over to them, and Will moved down on the bed to pin Abigail's legs.

"Oh crap, Alana! Not you too!"


End file.
